A Touch of Insanity
by LemonySnippets
Summary: He should've killed her when he had the chance. But he didn't. And now he's paying the price; driving him in a whole different kind of insanity. She used to take pride in being smart and logical. But that doesn't seem to be the case any more. Call her insane but, she may be falling in love with the cold-blooded Jeff the Killer. Jeff the Killer x Reader


**A Touch of Insanity**  
 **a Jeff the Killer x Reader Fanfic**  
 **Chapter One: Dangerous Mistake**

 *******

 **A TIRED** yet relieved sigh escaped your lips as you wiped the sweat from your brows with the back of your hand. You secured your hair in a bun earlier but in the course of time you spent tinkering your school project, a few strands had escaped and stuck to your moist skin.

You straightened up and stretched, moaning pleasantly as the knots of your muscles loosened. Your eyes strayed to your bedroom window in the process and you smiled. It was still pretty early; a couple more hours before sundown, at least. You still had enough time to treat yourself for a job well done.

After a quick shower, you donned on a pair of denim cut-offs, a loose cotton shirt and brown ankle boots. The heat had been relentless in the past few weeks. You pulled your hair up in a ponytail then finished the look with a dusting of face powder, blush, mascara and lip tint in the flavour that you so loved. Satisfied, you headed outside and walked the short distance to your favourite fastfood. Soon you were enjoying your meal, oblivious to the man waiting for you to come home.

 **BECAUSE OF** all the injuries he had suffered from his fight with Jane last night, Jeff was unable to go out and quench his hunger for murder. So it wasn't surprising that he had been pacing about the mansion like a cat in labour since he had gone down for breakfast this morning.

"Jeff," Slenderman groaned as he got to his feet and extended his tentacles which he wrapped around the eternally grinning maniac. "Be still. Watching you is giving me a headache worst than the ones I get from BEN's singing."

"Hey!" the twisted Link protested even as he raped the buttons of his PS3 controller, but he was ignored.

"Then close your eyes," Jeff hissed. "Oh, wait. You don't have any," he added then gasped as Slenderman tightened his hold on him.

"Unless a week in the dungeon sounds good to you, I suggest you keep your misplaced temper at bay," the tall, faceless monster in Armani warned before letting him go. Jeff clenched his hands into tight fists, his wide open eyes throwing daggers at the head of the Mansion.

"Let me out early," Jeff demanded, crossing his arms on his chest morosely.

Slenderman rubbed his chin with his fingers thoughtfully before waving his hand dismissively. "It'll be dark soon, anyway," he said before retreating to his room to make his own preparations.

Jeff needn't be told twice. Palming the hilt of his trusty kitchen knife (strapped around his left thigh), he ran all the way out of the Creepypasta property, careful to stick to the shadows. With the sun just beginning to set, the shadow's weren't dark enough to conceal him properly. So he held his knife in a way that hid its blade into his sleeve before pulling the hood of his top low over his face.

It didn't take him long and far to walk before he spotted you as you locked your door. He quickly ducked behind a tree when you looked around and let you turn the corner before he stepped out and moved to the back of your house. He found the back door and turned the knob to test the lock only to find out it wasn't. You must've forgotten to lock it. And you would soon regret it.

Jeff let himself in and quickly made his way upstairs to your bedroom which was the only habitable room upstairs. The other bedroom you used as a storage. Cliché as it was, Jeff still crawled under your bed and waited. He was nearly [more] insane with impatience until he heard you arrive two hours later. Except you weren't alone.

 **JAMES, YOUR BOYFRIEND,** wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed the back of your neck as you turned your back to him to unlock the door. Of course, it made the task harder to accomplish than it was supposed to. Giggling, you playfully swatted him away. He relented only long enough for you to unlock the door and you were both inside. He pushed you against the door and locked it before crowding you with his body and attacking your mouth with his.

You moaned as his hands found the swell of your breasts and began kneading them. Your breasts had always been sensitive and he knew it. Soon you were panting and had to cling to him as your knees weakened. He took advantage of this and wrapped your legs around his waist, his hands then cupping your ass to support your weight as he carried you over to the couch where he sat with you in his lap.

He got rid of your shirt, followed soon after by your bra, and you responded by pulling his shirt off. You arched your back as his mouth latched onto your nipple and sucked, nipped and licked while his hand tended to the other. His free hand slipped inside your shorts and found the crotch of your panties, moaning approvingly as his fingers felt the proof of your arousal.

James flipped you over, laying you on the couch and pulled off your shorts with your underwear. His own pants and boxers soon joined the pile on the floor. He got on top of you and teased your wet core with the head of his hard length until you begged for him to enter you. He did and you both shuddered at the exquisite feeling of you being filled and stretched and him being sucked and enveloped into your hot sheath.

He started out slow and controlled but you wrapped your legs around his hips and he understood. He began pounding with wild abandon, making you moan and dig your nails into his back. You closed your eyes and cried out as you reached your climax. He let out a cry of his own, only for an entirely different reason.

You opened your eyes with a satisfied smile which quickly turned into horror. The tip of what looked like a knife was peeking out of his chest and blood was trickling from the wound. His body then fell off sideways and what-or who-was revealed made you scream. Sat between your legs was a pale teenage boy wearing a grotesque parody of a face. His eyes were too wide, so was the maniacal grin he sported. Blood stained his white hooded sweater. James's blood.

"You made a dangerous mistake," he said and wrapped his fingers around your neck. You struggled against him, kicking and scratching, but to no avail. He was just too strong. Soon the lack of oxygen blurred your vision and the last thing you heard before death claimed you was him singing, "Go to sleep, darling."


End file.
